jaimetarugofandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Orkut
Origem: Wikipédia, a enciclopédia livre. Orkut Página inicial do orkut Requer pagamento Não Cadastro Necessário Gênero Rede social País de origem Estados Unidos Idiomas Multilingue (48) Usuários 33 milhões1 Lançamento 24 de Janeiro de 2004 Posição no Alexa 757 (Dezembro de 2012)1 Desenvolvedor Orkut Büyükkökten Proprietário Google Inc. URL www.orkut.com Portal Tecnologias da informação O Orkut é uma rede social filiada ao Google, criada em 24 de janeiro de 2004 com o objetivo de ajudar seus membros a conhecer pessoas e manter relacionamentos. Seu nome é originado no projetista chefe, Orkut Büyükkökten, engenheiro turco do Google. O alvo inicial do orkut era os Estados Unidos, mas a maioria dos usuários são do Brasil e da Índia. No Brasil a rede social teve mais de 30 milhões de usuários, mas foi ultrapassada pelo líder mundial, o Facebook. 2 Na Índia também é a segunda rede social mais visitada. O orkut tem mais de 33 milhões de usuários ativos no mundo.1 A sede do Orkut era na Califórnia até agosto de 2008, quando o Google anunciou que o Orkut seria operado no Brasil pelo Google Brasil devido à grande quantidade de usuários brasileiros e ao crescimento dos assuntos legais.3 4 5 6 Apesar de Orkut ser um nome próprio, na programação visual do site (títulos e logos) a palavra está em minúscula (orkut). Índice esconder 1 O sistema 1.1 Sala de bate-papo 1.2 Aplicativos 2 Desenvolvimento 3 Novo Orkut 4 Fakes 5 Privacidade 6 Problemas do Orkut 6.1 Falhas de segurança 7 Exploração comercial 8 Questões legais 8.1 Brasil 8.2 Emirados Árabes Unidos 8.3 O sistema Sala de bate-papo O Google anunciou em 19 de novembro de 2008 que disponibilizaria gradualmente aos usuários brasileiros uma ferramenta para bate-papo integrada ao orkut. A rede social já funcionava com o Google Talk, mas a novidade simplifica o acesso e uso do chat. A ferramenta aparece no pé da página, como acontece no Facebook, ao qual usuários podem navegar e conversar on-line ao mesmo tempo.7 Aplicativos Em outubro de 2008 o orkut contava com mais de 600 aplicativos para os usuários escolherem, sendo alguns dos mais utilizados o BuddyPoke e a Colheita Feliz8 Desenvolvimento 2004 24 de janeiro ; Orkut é lançado por Orkut Büyükkökten 5 de Abril: O Orkut ganha versão em português.9 2008 1 de abril: O orkut altera temporariamente seu logotipo em consequência do Dia da mentira. A marca traz a palavra "yogurt", um jogo de letras com o nome da rede.10 7 de agosto: O Google anuncia que o Google Brasil passa a ter o controle mundial do Orkut, dividindo a responsabilidade com os indianos. Mas o Google Brasil vai ter a palavra final em qualquer mudança ou melhoramento no site, e também que segundo o Ibope os brasileiros já chegam a 40 milhões de cadastros.11 20 de dezembro: O Orkut implementa sugestões de amigos na página inicial, onde amigos de amigos seus poderão ser seus também, por fim adicionando-os à sua lista.12 30 de dezembro: Um tema de Ano Novo é habilitado.13 2011 17 de Maio: Orkut ganha um novo logotipo após 7 anos de existência. O site também recebeu uma leve mudança no visual. Em publicação no blog oficial do Orkut, a equipe do Google disse que está "melhorando o site para nossos usuários e uma das ideias foi criar um novo logotipo que refletisse a atual cara do Orkut. O novo logotipo é mais encorpado, ousado e maduro".14 2012 Desde outubro de 2011 o orkut vem caindo enquanto outras redes sociais como o Facebook e o Twitter vêm crescendo cada vez mais. Muitos dos usuários do orkut, nesses últimos meses, vêm deixando de acessar a rede social e assim ela já está perdendo seu espaço no mercado.15 2013 Em 2013 foi realizada uma pesquisa que diz que em três anos o Orkut perdeu 95,6 do numéro de acessos fixos no Brasil registrando assim queda virtiginosa no país e sendo superado pelo Facebook.16 Chegou a ocupa a terceira posição mais frequentadas no país, enquanto o Facebook ocupa a primeira colocação17 , mas acabou perdendo a posição para o ask.fm18 Ranking dos Usuários - Demografia do Orkut em 15 de Junho de 2012 Porcentagem(%) Brasil   1,83%% Índia   20,44% Estados Unidos   17,78% Paquistão 0,86% Paraguai 0,44% Outros   9,88% Novo Orkut Novo Orkut é o nome dado à nova versão do site de relacionamentos Orkut, do Google. A nova versão, com layout totalmente reformulado, foi lançada no dia 29 de Outubro de 2009, durante uma coletiva de imprensa.19 Lançamento Durante a coletiva de imprensa, foram apresentadas as novidades que a nova versão do Orkut traz, como o feed de notícias, um agrupamento de recados, atualizações do perfil e adição de amigos, tudo na página inicial. Também foi apresentado na coletiva, que seria retomado o antigo sistema de convites, como no começo do site. Lá, os participantes do Orkut recebiam convites para distribuí-los à amigos que não possuíam uma conta no site. Funciona do mesmo modo no Novo Orkut.19 Fakes Como acontece na maioria dos sites de rede social no orkut existe um grande número de perfis falsos (também chamados de fakes ou bogus)20 21 . Esses perfis geralmente se passam por pessoas famosas ou personagens de filmes ou desenhos, assim sendo óbvio que eles são falsos. Eles são criados tanto para proteger a identidade da pessoa quanto para diversão, e não são ilegais. O problema é quando o perfil é de uma outra pessoa, seja ela viva ou morta. Nesse caso, isso pode se enquadrar como falsidade ideológica.22 No Brasil, um homem de Santa Catarina foi preso por criar três perfis falsos e usá-los para difamar as vítimas.23 Privacidade No orkut é possível escolher quem pode visualizar fotos e mensagens, sendo assim a privacidade varia de acordo com a vontade do usuário. O ato de bisbilhotar a vida de estranhos, geralmente em busca de interesses em comum caracterizada nas redes sociais como o orkut, acompanhar fotos e recados de desconhecidos é típico da contemporaneidade, onde identifica-se um culto às personalidades, sejam elas famosas ou anônimas.24 Problemas do Orkut Falhas de segurança Hackeando contas e comunidades com XSS No dia 1 de janeiro de 2005 um hacker brasileiro chamado "Vinícius K-Max" atacou o orkut, roubando comunidade usando uma vulnerabilidade de "cross-site scripting" (XSS)25 . MW.Orc worm No dia 19 de junho de 2006 os pesquisadores de segurança da "FaceTime Security Labs", Christopher Boyd e Wayne Porter descobriram um "worm", chamado de MW.Orc.26 . Esse "worm" rouba detalhes bancários de usuários, como login e senha se propagando através do orkut. O ataque é iniciado quando um usuário lança um arquivo executável disfarçado de arquivo JPEG. O executável inicial que causou a infecção então instala mais dois arquivos no computador do usuário. Esses arquivos então enviam um e-mail com detalhes da conta bancária para o criador do "worm" quando o usuário infectado clica no ícone do "Meu Computador".27 A infestação se espalha automaticamente postando a URL na página de recados de outro usuário. Esse link enganava o usuário com uma mensagem falsa para fazê-lo clicar no link. O conteúdo dessa mensagem varia de caso para caso.27 Além de roubar informações pessoais, o malware também permitia que um usuário remoto controlasse o computador e fizesse dele parte de uma botnet, uma rede de computadores infectados. O botnet nesse caso usava a banda de rede do computador infectado para distribuir filmes piratas em larga escala, potencialmente reduzindo a velocidade de conexão do usuário.27 O arquivo executável inicial (Minhasfotos.exe) criava dois arquivos adicionais, winlogon_.jpg e wzip32.exe (localizados na pasta Windows32). Quando o usuário clica no ícone "Meu Computador", um e-mail é enviado contendo informações pessoais. Além disso, ele é adicionado a XDCC Botnet (usado para troca de arquivos), e o link infectado é enviado para outros usuários pela rede de amigos. 27 De acordo com declarações feitas pelo Google a companhia implementou um conserto temporário para combater o "worm"26 . W32/KutWormer Em 19 de Dezembro de 2007 um "worm" escrito em Javascript pelo cracker brasileiro chamado "Rodrigo Lacerda" infectou mais de 700 mil usuários. Esse "worm" fazia o usuário entrar automaticamente em uma comunidade e mandava um recado para todos os amigos do usuário, que ao lerem o recado também ficaram contaminados. Esse "exploit" cria as urls para o álbum, permitido pela estrutura simples. A ideia por trás disso é do cracker indiano "Master Shekhar". Esse cracker fez a equipe do orkut implementar novos métodos de proteger os álbuns e fotos. O "worm" se espalhou usando o recurso recentemente instalado no orkut que permitia a usuários escreverem códigos HTML nos recados, e adicionar conteúdo em Flash/Javascript.28 29 . Exploração comercial Em 16 de Janeiro de 2007, a comunidade do Orkut Eu AMO Floripa foi alvo da primeira transação comercial de que se teve notícia na rede no Brasil30 quando foi "adquirida" pela RBS, que pagou R$ 2 mil a um jovem carioca para se tornar mediadora do fórum de discussão. A página da comunidade foi utilizada para promover o festival do verão "Floripa Tem", e seu nome foi alterado, logo em seguida, para "Eu Amo Floripa! Floripa Tem!". Na época a comunidade totalizava quase setenta e cinco mil membros, e foi escolhida para a transação por sua maior popularidade entre os usuários da rede de relacionamento, comparada a outras com o mesmo tema. Questões legais O Wikinotícias tem uma ou mais notícias relacionadas com este artigo: Orkut pode ser fechado no Brasil O Wikinotícias tem uma ou mais notícias relacionadas com este artigo: Mais uma vez o Orkut é ameaçado fechar pelo Google no Brasil Brasil Pirataria Em 16 de março de 2009, a comunidade Discografias, a maior do Orkut para troca de músicas, que continha mais de 921 mil usuários registrados, foi desativada. Na comunidade, os usuários compartilhavam links para álbuns musicais inteiros, sem qualquer pagamento, o que gerou uma série de ameaças judiciais por parte de associações de defesa de direitos autorais. A comunidade era acessada por mais de um milhão de pessoas e era considerada uma das principais plataformas da internet no Brasil para quem buscava seu conteúdo.31 Racismo Em 2006 a justiça do Brasil denunciou um estudante de 20 anos acusado de racismo contra pessoas com descendência africana, e espalhar textos difamatórios no orkut32 33 . Torcidas organizadas Muitas torcidas organizadas utilizam o Orkut para registrarem as suas atividades. Algumas gangues inseridas nestas torcidas organizadas de times de futebol se agridem mutuamente e marcam local para seus confrontos. Tendo em vista que trata-se de uma ação criminosa, a polícia pode rastrear os incitadores e prevenir os eventos.34 35 Pedofilia Há no Orkut um caso crescente de pessoas divulgando fotos, imagens de menores de 14 anos. Lembrando que, menores em trajes intímos e em momentos intímos ( beijo, por exemplo ) e sendo apalpados em regiões privadas é considerado pedofilia, tanto a pessoa quem tirou as fotos ou mesmo que a pessoa simplesmente tenha colocado no site fotos tiradas por outra pessoa, segundo o Estatuto da Criança e do Adolescente.36 Emirados Árabes Unidos Em agosto de 2006 os Emirados Árabes Unidos seguiram o exemplo do Irã e bloquearam o site. Esse bloqueio foi removido depois em outubro do mesmo ano. No dia 3 de julho de 2007, Gulf News revisou o assunto, publicando críticas contra comunidades do orkut como "Dubai Sex", e oficialmente trazendo as críticas para a atenção da mídia37 . Em 4 de julho de 2007 o site foi novamente banido,38 que continua em vigor, apesar da promessa do Google, a proibição de negociar com os Emirados Árabes Unidos (EAU).39 Outros países A Arábia Saudita é outro país que bloqueou o Orkut. O atual primeiro-ministro de Bahrein está sob forte pressão para fazer o mesmo.40 Apologia ao terrorismo Várias comunidades têm sido observadas por apologia ao terrorismo. Simpatizantes do terrorista Osama Bin Laden e da organização terrorista Al Qaeda têm possibilitado trocas de informações. Instituições internacionais de combate ao terrorismo rastreiam regularmente o website em busca destas atividades consideradas ilegais.41 42 Referências ↑ a b c Orkut.com Site Info. Alexa Internet. Página visitada em 2012-12-14. ↑ Rodrigo Martins (4 de setembro de 2011). Facebook ultrapassa Orkut em usuários no BR, diz revista; Ibope não confirma Estadão. Página visitada em 26 de setembro de 2011. ↑ Folha Online - Informática - Orkut passa para as mãos do Google Brasil; empresa muda diretoria no país Folha Online (7 de Agosto de 2008). Página visitada em 16 de novembro de 2008. ↑ G1 > Tecnologia - NOTÍCIAS - Filial brasileira do Google vai assumir controle mundial do Orkut G1 (7 de Agosto de 2008). Página visitada em 16 de novembro de 2008. ↑ Felipe Zmoginski (7 de Agosto de 2008). Google Brasil assume administração do orkut Plantão INFO. Página visitada em 16 de novembro de 2008. ↑ Giuliana Vallone (7 de Agosto de 2008). Estadao.com.br :: Tecnologia:: Google Brasil assumirá o controle mundial do Orkut estadao.com.br. Página visitada em 16 de novembro de 2008. ↑ Google integra comunicador instantâneo ao Orkut G1 Globo (19 de Novembro de 2008). Página visitada em 20 de novembro de 2008. ↑ Felipe Zmoginski (28 de Outubro de 2008). Open Social já dá 600 apps ao orkut Info Online. Página visitada em 16 de novembro de 2008. ↑ Portal Galego da Língua - Orkut em português. www.agal-gz.org. Página visitada em 2009-08-12. ↑ Orkut agora se chama Yogurt, mas só no 1º de abril - O Globo Online. oglobo.globo.com. Página visitada em 8 de Março de 2011. ↑ Brasil passa a controlar Orkut e presidente do Google Brasil assume AL - Mercado - IDG Now!. idgnow.uol.com.br. Página visitada em 8 de Março de 2011. ↑ Sugestões de Amigos no Orkut - Google Discovery. googlediscovery.com. Página visitada em 2009-08-12. ↑ Tema de Ano Novo no Orkut - Google Discovery. googlediscovery.com. Página visitada em 2009-08-12. ↑ Rede social Orkut ganha novo logotipo. g1.com.br. Página visitada em 2011-05-17. ↑ Orkut perde liderança para facebook em 2011. Imperatriz Notícias. Página visitada em 2011-12-13. ↑ Orkut perde 95,6% dos acessos no Brasil em três anos, afirma pesquisa ↑ Facebook dobra participação no ranking de redes sociais no Brasil e mantém liderança; Orkut ocupa terceira posição/ ↑ Ask.fm é mais usado que Orkut e Twitter no Brasil ↑ a b G1 (29/10/2009). 'Novo Orkut' traz mudanças e retoma sistema de convites. Página visitada em 05/11/2009. ↑ Google pagará indenização por difamação de agente prisional, acessado em 2 de maio de 2012 ↑ Fake Orkut profile of schoolgirl posted Rediff (6 de Fevereiro de 2007). Página visitada em 16 de novembro de 2008. ↑ Lilian Ferreira (24 de Março de 2009). Criar fake na internet só é crime se for baseado em pessoa real. Página visitada em 20 de dezembro de 2010. ↑ Alexandre Ciszewski. Orkut fake dá cadeia. Página visitada em 20 de dezembro de 2010. ↑ SIBILIA, Paula. O Show do Eu - A Intimidade como espetáculo. S.l.: Nova Fronteira, 2008. ↑ Giordani Rodrigues (10 de Janeiro de 2005). Saiba a história do roubo das comunidades do Orkut Terra - Informática. Página visitada em 16 de novembro de 2008. ↑ a b Data-Theft Worm Targets Google's Orkut SpywareGuide (16 de Junho de 2006). Página visitada em 16 de novembro de 2008. ↑ a b c d Guia do Vírus. MW.ORC (em inglês). Página visitada em 13 de janeiro de 2012. ↑ Worm Hits Google's Orkut - washingtonpost.com PC World (19 de Dezembro de 2007). Página visitada em 16 de novembro de 2008. ↑ Ryan Naraine (19 de Dezembro de 2007). Worm Squirms Through Google`s Orkut eWeek. Página visitada em 16 de novembro de 2008. ↑ Comunidade brasileira no Orkut é "vendida" Estadão.com (12 de Janeiro de 2007). Página visitada em 16 de novembro de 2008. ↑ UOL Notícias. Orkut perde sua maior comunidade para troca de músicas Página visitada em 13 de janeiro de 2012. ↑ Racismo na internet chega à Justiça Estadão (1 de Fevereiro de 2006). Página visitada em 16 de novembro de 2008. ↑ Ministério Público pede que Google explique crimes no Orkut Folha Online (10 de Março de 2006). Página visitada em 16 de novembro de 2008. ↑ Ana Claudia Costa (8 de Setembro de 2006). Polícia Civil pedirá ao MP fim das organizadas no Rio O Globo e O Globo Online. Página visitada em 16 de novembro de 2008. ↑ Eduardo Almeida (8 de Setembro de 2006). Torcedores brigões usam Orkut para organizar ataques a grupos rivais O Globo Online e O Globo. Página visitada em 16 de novembro de 2008. ↑ UOL. Brasileiro é condenado a 8 anos de reclusão por pedofilia no Orkut. Página visitada em 13 de janeiro de 2012. ↑ Daniel Bardsley (3 de Julho de 2007). Gulfnews: Orkut.com 'being used for immoral activities' Gulfnews. Página visitada em 16 de novembro de 2008. ↑ Daniel Bardsley (4 de Julho de 2008). Gulfnews: Orkut.com banned in the UAE Gulfnews. Página visitada em 16 de novembro de 2008. ↑ Orkut blocked in sex row AmeInfo (5 de Julho de 2007). Página visitada em 16 de novembro de 2008. ↑ ORKUT will be blocked in Bahrain Gulf Daily News. Página visitada em 16 de novembro de 2008. ↑ Kasie Hunt (8 de Março de 2006). Osama bin Laden fan clubs build online communities USA Today. Página visitada em 16 de novembro de 2008. ↑ EUA evitam críticas para não ajudar Chávez em eleição, diz jornal BBC Brasil (28 de Novembro de 2006). Página visitada em 16 de novembro de 2008. Ver também A Wikipédia possui o portal: Portal das tec. de informação Orkut atrapalha negócios do Google segundo Wall Street Journal (no Wikinotícias) Lista de redes sociais Orkut Büyükkokten, criador do orkut Google, empresa dona do orkut OpenSocial Operação Turko Ligações externas O Wikinotícias tem uma ou mais notícias relacionadas com este artigo: Categoria:Orkut Página principal do sistema orkut (em português) Blog Oficial do Orkut (em português) Blog Oficial do Orkut em inglês (em inglês) Página de ajuda do orkut (em português) Viagem pelo universo do ódio e da intolerância (em português) Dissertação de Mestrado em Educação sobre o uso do Orkut como extensão de sala de aula (em português) Expandir v • e Expandir v • e Redes sociais Categorias: GoogleRedes sociaisWeb 2.0WebmailProdutos Google Menu de navegação Criar contaEntrarArtigoDiscussãoLerVer código-fonteVer histórico Categoria:Outros Artigos Categoria:Redes Sociais